


(k)not prepared for this

by Miralana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega John Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you not doing anything?” he asks because why the fuck is he trying to be helpful if Bellamy doesn’t do the same?<br/>“It hurts.”<br/>“It’s supposed to hurt,” Murphy says, eyebrow raised. But Bellamy just whines and Murphy wants to hit him. He can’t believe that Bellamy fucking Blake, who managed to have a threesome like every other day and probably fucked every single Beta girl in the camp has problems jerking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(k)not prepared for this

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read boypussy before you might be a bit confused by the concept. It’s quite simple: Boys with female reproductive organs.  
> So in the context of abo it generally means  
> Male reproductive Organs: Everyone who’s supposed to impregnate someone (Male Alphas, Female Alphas, Male Betas)  
> Female reproductive Organs: Everyone who’s supposed to be impregnated by someone (Female Omegas, Male Omegas, Female Betas)

„You’re seriously telling me that you’ve never had a knot before?“

“Like I said.”

“Aren’t Alpha’s supposed to pop it when they first go into rut or smell an Omega in heat or something?”

“My mother obviously didn’t want the Guard to come into our home and drag me out of there so she brought me to Medical before anything could happen. And there are like no Omegas around here, there’s my sister, there’s you, Monty and Clarke-“

“Who just went into heat. Does she know she made you into a man?”

“I swear to god, Murphy, I’m going to fucking kill you. Clarke is my friend, if you tell her-“

“The Grounder knothead that’s currently fucking her will probably kill us both, I know. Also insulting me won’t make me want to help me.”

“…”

“That’s why I’m here isn’t it? Omega pheromones and all?”

 

* * *

 

Murphy laughs while he waits for an answer. Not that he thinks that Bellamy is going to give him one but he’s feeling some kind of really nice glee while looking at Bellamy, who’s got a blanket over him and is lying on his side with his naked back towards Murphy.

He’s been like that ever since Murphy came in after Octavia thankfully dragged him here.

“So are you just gonna jerk off while I sit here awkwardly?” he asks and Bellamy sighs.

He turns around, sheet around his hips and a hand under it. The other one is lying over his eyes. Murphy gets it. He would feel the same if someone had to watch him doing this. Someone who aren’t Grounders on the other site of a cage.

“It fucking hurts,” Bellamy whines and Murphy pats him awkwardly on the leg. He hadn’t attended the health class for Alpha’s but the Hundred hadn’t talked about anything else than fucking in the first days on the Ground so he knows that Bellamy probably feels like his skin is splitting open, like there’s a tooth coming in. Just very fast.

First knot takes about a day to form without outer influence and about half an hour with help.

“Just keep pressure on it,” he says because he’s heard that it helps. “It hurts until you put pressure on it-“

“Because my body wants me to fuck someone, I know, I attended health class.”

“Then stop fucking whining.”

Bellamy makes a non-committed sound and Murphy sees his arm flex under the sheet. There’s a bit of heat prickling at the back of his neck, Omega nature trying to work itself up to helping the Alpha along. Murphy brings one hand up to his neck and slowly massages his scent gland. He slips out of his jacket silently so that it doesn’t soak up his scent and a few moments later Bellamy takes a shaky breath and takes his hand away from his eyes.

His eyes are glued to Murphy’s hand on his neck and Murphy follows his Adam’s apple when he swallows.

“Is it helping?” he asks and Bellamy blinks and looks down under his sheet. The face he makes isn’t very confident.

And Murphy wants to hit him because jerking off can’t be that hard can, can it? At least not if you’re having a dick.

He rolls his eyes and grabs the sheet with one hand and pulls it away before Bellamy can pull it back.

Bellamy’s hand is lying next to his cock, fingers flexing like he’s thinking about grabbing it but he’s hesitant. Murphy hasn’t seen a lot of dicks before and certainly not an erect one but he guesses Bellamy’s looks kind of nice and proportional, angry and red with a small bulge at the base of it where the knot is starting to swell.

“Why are you not doing anything?” he asks because why the fuck is he trying to be helpful if Bellamy doesn’t do the same?

“It hurts.”

“It’s supposed to hurt,” Murphy says, eyebrow raised. But Bellamy just whines and Murphy wants to hit him. He can’t believe that Bellamy fucking Blake, who managed to have a threesome like every other day and probably fucked every single Beta girl in the camp has problems jerking off. And he really doesn’t want to spend the day here.

“Do you need a hand?” he asks before he can change his mind.

“I didn’t call you here to jerk me off, Murphy.”

“You obviously can’t do it yourself.” He shakes his head and Bellamy opens his mouth but Murphy has already reached out with his hand.

He’s not grabbing Bellamy’s dick just like that, just lets the hand lie on his thigh and takes a look. He keeps his eyes on Bellamy as his hand creeps closer and when he wraps his fingers around the knot Bellamy honest to god flinches.

His hips buck up from the bed and Murphy uses his other one to hold him down. He’s in an awkward position, sitting on the edge of the bed and trying to balance himself without his hands. He groans and kicks his shoes off before climbing on the bed and sitting down on Bellamy’s legs.

His grip around the knot doesn’t lessen and Bellamy calms down eventually, heavy breathing and hand gripping his own leg and Murphy feels kind of sorry for him.

“Still hurts?” he asks just so that Bellamy says something. He likes to be sure that he hasn’t died of a heart attack.

Bellamy nods and tries to even his breathing. “It’s weird. Could… I don’t know could you move your hand?”  
Murphy looks down. “If I move my hand I’m gonna stop touching your knot.”

Bellamy shakes his head. “Don’t.”

He looks down again, tries to figure out what the guys always said when they talked about popping their first knot but he’s not sure if anyone has ever mentioned anything about this. He knows it’s better to fuck someone because then the knot is already inside and being worked by the inner walls but…

That might work.

Murphy increases the pressure he has on the knot and then lessens it, slowly massaging the knot and when he looks back at Bellamy the Alpha has got both hands over his eyes, the only thing showing he’s still alive his chest heaving up and down.

It’s not really helping Murphy in knowing if he’s doing this right or not.

So here’s the thing about Murphy. He has absolutely no idea what he’s doing. He’s never touched a dick in his life, he’s never had sex, never kissed anyone and the only time he’s had his heat apart from that awkward first one at age thirteen had been in Grounder captivity in a cage surrounded by Grounders who apparently didn’t really know what an Omega was but were really interested in changing that. He’s still thankful that the person with the keys had been a Beta.

So the only confirmation Murphy has is the knot growing bigger and bigger under his fingers and he would be lying if he says that the sight doesn’t make him want to sink down on it.

He’s practically been wet ever since Bellamy showed him his cock – and it’s probably stupid Omega hormones – and he just wants to get this right.

With Bellamy looking at him please.

He clears his throat without a reaction and presses down on the knot but still no reaction.

When he stops moving and slaps Bellamy on the thigh Bellamy looks finally up, pupils blown wide, skin flushed and sweat on his forehead.

Murphy swallows and he sees how Bellamy’s eyes drop to his lips.

“How long is this going to take?” he asks and he starts the slow movements again and he sees Bellamy’s hand clench. At least he’s not looking away.

“I don’t know.”

Murphy uses his other hand to slowly stroke the rest of Bellamy’s cock and watches as his breathing gets even more uneven. “Make a guess.”

“Until orgasm and then the hour to tie?”

“What?” Murphy makes and takes his hand away.

Bellamy yells: “Fuck, Murphy!” and grips the base of his cock with his own hand. Murphy doesn’t care if it hurts.

“You want me to do this for an hour? It’s been like five minutes and I’m already getting a cramp.”

He gets up on his knees and pulls his shirt over his head.

“What are you doing?” Bellamy asks and swallows. Murphy grins and rips his socks off.

“Well I’m not gonna spent an hour with my hand around your knot.”

Bellamy falls back and puts a hand on his forehead. “Fuck.”

Murphy rolls his eyes and opens his belt. Bellamy’s hand moves slowly over his knot, pumping it and his eyes never leave Murphy.

Fucking knotheads.

Murphy pulls his pants down and steps out of them. He still got his underwear on and he feels his face flush. Bellamy can probably smell how aroused he is, how much the fabric is clinging to his skin because it’s soaked through but still… before he starts feeling even more awkward he tugs them down and climbs back on Bellamy.

He doesn’t look at Bellamy so he’s surprised when he feels a hand on his hip. Feeling Bellamy move under him he raises his head and realises that Bellamy is sitting up.

It should probably feel ridiculous, sitting on Bellamy’s thighs, with both of them naked and Bellamy’s hand still on his cock but it doesn’t.

Murphy feels hot and flushed and Bellamy looks at him like he might just swallow him whole.

“You sure about this?” Bellamy asks and Murphy tilts his head and raises his eyebrows. He moves one of his hands down between his legs and dips them into the wetness. He sees Bellamy’s nostrils flare and moves his finger over his clit for a second, just for a little bit of feeling and pushes them inside.

He puts his other hand down on Bellamy's hip and positions himself over Bellamy's cock. He takes his fingers out when he feels the head of his cock pushing against his entrance.

Fuck. It feels weird.

He's usually someone who is more interested in rubbing his clit until he comes - that one time in heat when he had to fuck himself with four fingers not included - so it feels weird.

He takes a deep breath, looks at Bellamy who doesn't seem to know if he should stare at Murphy’s eyes or his cunt and starts lowering himself down on it.

He's so wet, his slick is running down his thighs so Bellamy slides in easily, but the pressure is making him breath harder.

"You okay?" Bellamy pants, his free hand digging into Murphy's hip. He doesn't move up so that's something he's very thankful for.

Murphy doesn't know what to say, so he just shrugs and puts on hand on his clit. He's wet enough but he can feel himself clenching up because of the unknown pressure. Rubbing it in slow motions he sinks down further until his entrance is touched by Bellamy's fingers.

"Ready to finally become a man, Blake?" Murphy teases and Bellamy looks at him like he wants to hit him but also really doesn't want to make him leave.

"Fuck you, Murphy."

Murphy just rolls his eyes and waits for Bellamy's fingers to move away. The second they are, Bellamy starts whining again. Alphas. What a bunch of pussies.

The knot presses against his entrance and he takes a deep breath before sinking down on it. He guesses it would be easier the other way around, with Bellamy pushing it in – or you know the knot being formed at all before penetration, like it’s supposed to be.

When his cheeks connect with Bellamy’s balls he puts his hands on Bellamy’s shoulders to hold himself up.

Bellamy looks like he might be dying.

Murphy feels like he might be dying. He’s split open, the knot so wide that it’s bordering on uncomfortable but it’s not so big that he wants it out, it’s just… weird. It’s weird and the longer it stays in there the less weird it feels. His body is getting used to it, accepting it, just as it should, because Murphy is an Omega and Bellamy is an Alpha and his body does remember that this is exactly what he was made for.

"Is that enough?" Murphy asks because he’s not sure if he actually has to move or if Bellamy is already close enough that he can just come. And it doesn't look like Bellamy is going to do anything despite sitting there and enjoying the feel of Murphy's inner walls gripping his knot.

"Maybe...?" Bellamy trails off and Murphy rolls his eyes. He feels like he might be able to move without tearing his body apart so he moves up as far as he can with the knot inside him and sinks down again.

“It feels like you’re gonna rip me in two,” he complains.

Bellamy whimpers and falls back on the bed again, making Murphy have to put his hand on Bellamy’s chest to hold himself up. What a stupid idiot.

It probably shouldn't feel so good, being split open by his knot but his body is adjusting fast.

He rocks back and forth clenching around Bellamy’s cock rhythmically and suddenly Bellamy's got this hand on Murphy's clit, rubbing it fast, just like Murphy likes it.

"I'm gonna be really easy now, sorry," he says and Murphy just rolls his eyes. Bellamy had been ready to come before Murphy had taken him in him, so he isn't expecting him to last long.

"Unbelievable," he just pants, clenches down hard and feels Bellamy's whole body go still under him.

He feels his cock twitch inside him, come painting his insides, one hand gripping his hip hard enough to bruise.

"Oh god,” Bellamy gasps, bends one leg up and used his hand to press Murphy down further. He doesn't think it's going to work but Bellamy seems adamant to try.

Murphy gets his hand down to his clit again, trying to slap Bellamy's fingers away but Bellamy growls and grips his hand.

"Seriously you're not gonna let me come?" Murphy asks and even though he can still feel Bellamy coming inside him Bellamy grins. And then his hand moves between Murphy's legs, dipping his fingers into where they're still connected. His finger runs along his cock for a second and a very masochistic part of Murphy wants him to try and fit his fingers inside along it. But Bellamy just teases him and then his slick covered fingers start rubbing against Murphy's clit again, sloppy rhythm that doesn't let Murphy get used to it and he starts gasping and panting, rocking forward and backward.

It doesn’t take long for his orgasm to build up and he digs his nails onto Bellamy’s chest as it hits him, leaving red marks on the skin. His whole body clenches up and Bellamy curses under him.

His hands still on Bellamy’s chest he tries to calm down his breathing. He would love to just fall down but he isn’t sure if that’s okay, if that wouldn’t cross some invisible line. And then Bellamy wraps one hand around his back and pulls him down, with his head on Bellamy’s chest, the knot still inside him, still coming inside him and Murphy really doesn’t know what he should feel. Fifteen minutes ago this had felt like an awesome idea but now he realises that he just had sex with Bellamy Blake, who he considers kind of a friend and not one of those Alphas who think that Murphy is nothing more than a hole to fuck.

Bellamy’s hand is still on his back, not moving and kind of rigid and when he looks up, he sees that Bellamy is blushing.

“I’m gonna do something really nice for you,” Bellamy says and Murphy frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“Like… I don’t know, eat you out for like a month.”

With raised eyebrows Murphy props himself up on his elbows. “Why would you do that?” Not that he would mind. Murphy has never had someone go down on him but he imagines that it would be really awesome. Even though he’s not sure if having sex is going to be a thing between them. Or should be.

Bellamy just looks away and clears his throat. He’s blushing harder.

“Is this because you needed help with your knot like a pre-teen?” Murphy asks, slightly snarling because it’s funny seeing Bellamy be embarrassed. “Or because you came before I did?” Bellamy looks even further away.

“Seriously? Oh please what do you think, that I’m gonna tell everyone that you had to get me off with your fingers, because your cock wasn’t enough?” Murphy might consider telling everyone if Bellamy pisses him off at some point.

“You helped me and I didn’t even made you come during it.” Bellamy says lowly and Murphy rolls his eyes.

“It’s an Alpha thing isn’t it? Urgh, why me… listen, considering the fact that it was the first time I got fucked it wasn’t bad.”

Bellamy’s head snaps around to him. “Your first time?” he yells and Murphy shrugs.

“Yeah? So?”

But Bellamy has already thrown his hands over his face and Murphy just rolls his eyes and lies down again. Alphas, their pride and their stupid desire to be the best in everything.

This is going to be the most annoying hour in his life.

Or not, because forty-five minutes later when Bellamy’s knot has gone down and he can pull it out, he makes Murphy sit on his face and shows him what a really good orgasm looks like.

**Author's Note:**

> So for everyone who might be a bit weirded out and asks themselves why I wrote this. It's self-indulgend smut. I liked it, I wanted to give myself a present. :D  
>   
> Follow me on [ tumblr](http://www.everknowing.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
